Bread dough is often mixed at controlled temperatures (e.g., about 78° F. to about 80° F.). During mixing, friction and viscous shear causes temperature to rise in the dough, which can cause the dough to become sticky and difficult to process.
Mixers are known that utilize cooled mixing components to control temperature of the dough during a mixing process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,568 discloses a mixing bowl for a mixer that includes flow passages in a sheet panel through which a cooling fluid passes.